BW114: Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!
is the 15th episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Synopsis Arriving in Floccesy Town, Ash and co. are attacked by a group of Amoonguss who appear to have strange looks on their eyes. They soon learn from the locals that the Pokémon have started to become more violent and that some suspicious people have been spotted around the area. Soon afterwards, Pikachu and Axew turn on Ash and Iris, teamed with some wild Pokémon. Out of nowhere, Looker appears to save them and tells them that Team Plasma is nearby, experimenting on the Pokémon... Episode Plot Galvantula is being trapped by a scientist, who conducts an experiment on it. Galvantula is terrified, but the scientist assures it is his perfect test subject. The machine emits electromagnetic waves, causing Galvantula to be possessed and becoming very angry. His grunts, calling themselves as Team Plasma, are eager to use the machine to take Unova for themselves, but the scientist only wants to bring out the true power from the Pokémon. The heroes, however, reached Floccesy Town. Cilan heard there is a ranch nearby, prompting Iris to visit that place. Suddenly, they encounter a bunch of Amoonguss, who use Hidden Power. The heroes duck down, wondering why are Amoonguss so angry and attack them. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, hitting Amoonguss, who fall to the ground. The heroes decide to bring them to the Pokémon Center. At the Center, Nurse Joy tells the people she'll heal the Pokémon soon. The heroes arrive and Nurse Joy tells them to wait for Amoonguss, then goes away. Officer Jenny explains the heroes some Pokémon from the mountain have been attacking people for no reason. They got help from some trainers, though Jenny does not know the cause of this problem. A man tells Jenny he saw some strangers at the observatory, which was supposed to be closed off. Before going, Jenny receives a report a Bouffalant is on a rampage and goes to calm it down. The heroes see something twisted here is going on. Team Rocket overheard this and plan on using the situation to catch Pikachu. The scientist makes Galvantula very angry. The grunts notice Galvantula seems to hate people, but is under their control. The scientist sees Galvantula went unconscious, thinking he used too much energy to manipulate it. The scientist dismisses Galvantula and brings out Beartic. The scientist triggers the machine, causing Beartic to be possessed. He explains through electromagnetic waves, Beartic is under their command and has ice-type moves powered up. Elsewhere, the heroes sit on a road to enjoy the surroundings. A hiker arrives, asking if they are headed for the mountain. Ash confirms that, as they want to check out the observatory. Suddenly, sound waves are emitted, causing Axew and Pikachu to become angry. Soon, they are joined by more wild Pokémon, who are also angry. The Pokémon attack, so the Hiker jumps and pushes the heroes out of the way, causing the attacks to fail. Ash and Iris wonder what is with Axew and Pikachu. The hiker is certain they are angry. This means they ignore the trainers' commands. Instead, the hiker throws a cube, which launches a beam into the sky, spreading an aura like shield to calm them down. Ash and Iris are relieved, while the hiker tells Ash this was an EM shield. Ash asks how does the hiker know his name, so the hiker throws his disguise off, revealing to be Looker. Ash is surprised to see Looker here, who tells Iris and Cilan he is a member of the Interpol. Looker warns them an organization called Team Plasma tries to take over the Unova region. While not knowing who actually leads them, Looker is certain they are held at the observatory, creating experiments to make Pokémon hostile. The heroes see he is correct and decide to help him. Looker agrees, but they need to stay close to him. Team Rocket sees Looker is back, along with Team Plasma, who tries to control the Pokémon. They think it might be useful as a tool to capture Pikachu, but Meowth reminds them he is being trapped. Jessie does not want him to use Fury Swipes on her face again, while James assures Meowth needs to be locked for a little while longer. The scientist is pleased, as Beartic's power has increased significantly. Suddenly, Ghetsis logs in and greets the scientist, Colress, asking what is the progress. Colress replies they have managed to take control of the Pokémon, but it is only an experiment. Ghetsis is pleased, for they will have the Pokémon attack the humans, allowing Team Plasma to take over Unova region. Suddenly, a warning is issued, as the heroes and Looker approach the observatory. Colress thinks it is time to take Beartic into field research. Ghetsis approves of this and logs out. Colress asks it needs time for the test subject to be under their control, so the grunts run off to stall the heroes and Looker before that happens. The heroes come to the observatory, seeing it is ruined and abandoned. Cilan is certain inside is the source of the problem. Ash runs inside, but is stopped by a Golbat and a Magnemite. They see three grunts, who reply they stand on Ghetsis' orders. Looker is certain Ghetsis is their leader. The grunts have Magnemite use Sonic Boom and Golbat Shadow Ball. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Axew Dragon Rage, countering these attacks. Golbat repeats the attack, but is stopped by Pikachu's Electro Ball. Surprisingly, the grunts retreat, so the heroes follow them and encounter Colress. The heroes point out due to their experiments, the mountain Pokémon suffered. Colress assures them they were rejected test subjects and turns on the lights. Team Plasma have a Scolipede, a Galvantula, a Beartic and a Mienshao under control. Beartic uses Ice Beam and Galvantula uses Electro Ball, which Iris and Cilan dodge. Mienshao uses Low Sweep, but misses Pikachu. Scolipede attacks with Poison Tail, though Ash evades. Ash replies they don't want to fight them, though Colress explains these Pokémon cannot hear them, for they are enraged and do not trust people. Galvantula and Beartic repeat their attacks, but are countered by Axew's Dragon Rage and Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Scolipede and Mienshao repeat their attacks as well, but are stopped by Pikachu's Iron Tail and Axew's Giga Impact. Team Plasma is surprised the heroes are so powerful to counter these attacks. Colress launches the controlling device onto Pikachu, possessing him. Looker throws the EM shield cube, but the radio waves controlling the Pokémon shatter the shield. The grunt has Pikachu use Electro Ball on the heroes. Ash tries to persuade Pikachu they are not his enemies, but Pikachu does not listen. The grunt clarifies it is impossible for Pikachu to be freed from control. Ash yells Pikachu's name and Pikachu struggles, causing the controlling device to be shattered. Colress is amazed how much Pikachu has power, while the grunt goes to attack them. Suddenly, a device lands on Colress' computer and starts to download data. The computer is destroyed consequently of downloading too much data and the controlling devices fall off from Scolipede, Mienshao, Beartic and Galvantula. Team Rocket appears, for they had hacked into the computer. The grunts wonder why the Team from Kanto region is here. Team Rocket replies Team Plasma is too stupid to control Unova, as they hacked into the computer and go off into their balloon. However, Colress still has all the data as well and escapes with the grunts. The heroes chase them, but see the observatory will self destruct soon. Team Plasma takes off in an airplane, while the heroes duck behind a bush. The building explodes, leaving nothing but rubble. Looker is angry, for any clues about Team Plasma have been wiped out. Team Rocket is pleased they got the data, but the airplane launches a missile, exploding the balloon and causing Team Rocket to blast off. At the Pokémon Center, Pikachu and Axew have been healed, while Jenny decides to help Looker into the matter of Team Plasma. Looker thanks the heroes with the help. The heroes are glad and hope Looker's investigation goes well. Looker bids them goodbye and runs off. Debuts Character *Colress *Ghetsis *Aldith Trivia *This is the second time that Magnemite appeared in "Who's that Pokémon?". *This marks the return of Team Rocket screaming their old catchphrase "we're blasting off again!". Gallery Galvantula is tested upon BW114 2.jpg Three Amoonguss attack the heroes BW114 3.jpg The heroes, in self defense, have hurt the Amoonguss BW114 4.jpg Jenny reports the many incidents on the streets BW114 5.jpg Beartic becomes angry BW114 6.jpg The hiker advises not to go to the mountains BW114 7.jpg Pikachu and Axew are possessed BW114 8.jpg Axew and Pikachu return to normal BW114 9.jpg Looker appears BW114 10.jpg Meowth begs to be freed BW114 11.jpg Team Plasma notices their enemies are coming BW114 12.jpg Colress and Team Plasma welcome the heroes into their lair BW114 13.jpg Cilan dodges the attack BW114 14.jpg Colress launches the controlling device BW114 15.jpg Pikachu is being controlled BW114 16.jpg A spying device hacks the computer BW114 17.jpg Looker thanks the heroes for the support }} Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes BW114 Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes focusing on Axew Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume